


The Start Of Something New

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: After Ellie and Nick were undercover as husband and wife, Nick confesses his feelings for her.





	The Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a fic I wrote almost a year ago, I just never posted it on ao3, only on Wattpad.  
> I did edit it a bit, though not very much, so I'm sorry if this is bad xD
> 
> And I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

They had been the only ones left in the bullpen after they had successfully closed a case, for which Nick and Ellie had went undercover again.

And this time it wasn't just pretending to be girlfriend and boyfriend, no, this time they had been undercover as husband and wife.

Playing these roles for a week had caused Nick's feelings- the ones that he had first acknowledged when they had been undercover as Luis and Charlie, but had probably already had long before that without realizing it- that he had desperately tried to bury to resurface again.

The reason for burying them had been that he'd thought it probably wasn't wise to act on his feelings, considering that there was Gibbs' rule 12 and the fact that he didn't think she could ever possibly reciprocate his feelings and didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling her about them.

But even though he had told himself he would ignore the feelings he has for his blonde partner, and despite him totally didn't having the intention of letting them show, so as not to make things awkward -neither for himself nor for Ellie- the undercover mission had changed things, had made him realize some things regarding his situation.

It made him realize that ignoring and burying what he felt didn't make those feelings disappear. Quite the contrary actually, as they had only grown stronger over the last few months, and pretending to be a married couple had given him an insight into what it would be like to have a romantic relationship with Ellie, no matter that it had just been an act. To him, it had felt more real than any romantic relationship he had ever had. Their wedding bands may have been fake, but his feelings hadn't been.

It made Nick understand that being in a relationship with her was what he wanted and that he was tired of suppressing his feelings all the time.  
While pretending to be husband and wife, he'd been able to let them show, and it had been the best he'd felt in a long time.  
And if the impression that he got during the undercover op wasn't wrong, if he didn't just imagine things, there might be the slightest chance that Ellie also has feelings for him, which before he hadn't thought possible, but now he hoped for it to be true.

Still, it hadn't been in his plans to kiss her that evening, after he and Ellie went to leave the office long after Gibbs and McGee had already gone home, both of them standing in the elevator side by side.

The Latino had switched the emergency stop, resulting in the elevator coming to a halt and the lights dim, which made her look at him with a little frown on her face, wondering what he was up to.  
Nick had just stared at her for a long minute, hoping to find answers in her face or in her eyes, wanting to know what she felt for him.

And it had been an entirely spontaneous decision that came out of the blue to just place his hands on her hips and pull her toward him, and press a kiss onto her lips.

His heart was pounding when she didn't return the kiss at first, already internally smacking himself for pulling a dumb move like that and possibly ruining their friendship.  
However, his thoughts changed when after a few seconds, -having been so surprised by Nick's action that she froze for a while- she started kissing him back, deepening the kiss and laying her arms around his neck, stroking through his hair with one hand while he pulled her even closer toward him, pressing their bodies tightly together.  
The kiss caused him to push any and all thoughts out of his mind, wanting to just savor the moment.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke away from one another, though their hands stayed where they were.

After seconds of just looking at each other, Ellie decided to speak.

''Why did you do that?'' she seemed confused.

''Because I wanted to.'' There was a smug smirk on his lips as he said so, his worry wiped away by her returning the kiss as passionate as she did, though his eyes conveyed something other than smugness, still held a hint of uncertainty.

Seeing her expression didn't change, that she still seemed unsure why he'd kissed her all of a sudden when before he hadn't shown any interest in her other than the occasional flirting and banter they both did, he softened his expression and cupped her cheek in one hand, gently caressing it with his thumb.

''I've been wanting to do that for quite some time now. And not when we're undercover and it's just for show. Because the truth is that I've had feelings for you for quite a while now. I was just... I just didn't want to say anything or do anything about it because I didn't want to make things awkward between us in case you didn't feel the same.'' Nick admitted, his voice sounding so sincere and yet more vulnerable than Ellie had ever heard.

After his confession, her lips turned upwards into a small smile, though there was still a question in her mind she needed an answer to.  
''Then why kiss me now? Why change your mind now if not before?''  
she slowly asked, staring him straight in the eye.

''I didn't plan to... but I guess you cannot suppress such strong feeling forever. And when we were undercover together... I got the impression that just maybe...you might have romantic feelings for me too. And if that's the case, then I don't want to waste any more time just because of rule 12.''

After he said that, Ellie placed a quick kiss on his lips again, her fingers going through his hair again while his hand went back to rest on her waist.  
''So, you're saying you want to take me on a date then? See where it leads us?'' she asked, seemingly happy about the idea.

Nick nodded with a smile, one that mirrored her own, while still holding her in his arm. ''Yeah, I'd like that very much.''


End file.
